


A Fragmented Reality

by wazoskis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Human Vision (Marvel), POV Wanda Maximoff, Reality Bending, Sad Ending, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, let's see how well this ages in march, obvious wandavision spoilers, predicting how the finale will go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wazoskis/pseuds/wazoskis
Summary: * SPOILERS FOR WANDAVISION AHEAD *“I believe I have come to a peculiar conclusion about this neighborhood that we are in.”“What do you mean, Vis?”  She glances over at her husband, while still folding the clothes, unsure of where Vision is going to go with this conversation.“Wanda, I do believe that none of this is real.”
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	A Fragmented Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This is your last spoiler warning. I wrote this almost immediately after watching Episode Three, so this spoiler warning is only accurate until Friday when Episode Four drops. If you have seen up to Episode Three, then you will be fine. If you haven't, the spoilers are only minor, but some prefer to know absolutely nothing. 
> 
> Happy readings! :)

“Wanda dear,” Vision says as he stands behind the kitchen island, newspaper in one hand, a coffee mug in the other. Through the window behind him Wanda can see Tommy and Billy, ten now, running around in the backyard and chasing each other with super soakers. 

“Yes Vision, dear?” Wanda asks as she folds the twins’ shirts and lays their clothes that get hung up over the back of the sofa in the living room. 

“I believe I have come to a peculiar conclusion about this neighborhood that we are in.”

“What do you mean, Vis?” She glances over at her husband, while still folding the clothes, unsure of where Vision is going to go with this conversation. 

“Wanda, I do believe that none of this is real.”

She drops Tommy’s shirt that she was folding onto the carpeted floor. “Say that again?”

“I do believe that none of this is real.”

_No, no, no, no. Okay, play it cool, Wanda, he might not be going with this conversation the way you think he’s going with it._ She picks Tommy’s shirt up and goes back to folding it. 

“I think that the boys need to start folding their own clothes,” she says, changing the conversation.

“Don’t change the subject, Wanda.” 

Wanda sighs, praying that whatever Vision says next, it’s not what she thinks is going to be said next. “Well what do you mean Vision?”

“This isn’t real. I’m not really real, am I?” Vision couldn’t finish speaking before Wanda felt her heart drop to her stomach. 

“Well of course you’re real,” she says probably a little too quickly. She has to fix this, fix everything. She can’t go back, not now, not after everything she’s done to keep this reality alive and running. “You’re standing here in front of me. Our children are playing in the backyard and they are definitely real.”

“No, Wanda. This isn’t real. I’m not really real. I, the real Vision, died back in the battle at Wakanda.”

_He knows_. Desperate times call for desperate measures, Wanda knows this. And so Wanda twirls her hand and time resets.

+++

“Wanda dear,” Vision says as he stands behind the kitchen island, newspaper in one hand, a coffee mug in the other. Behind him Wanda can see Tommy and Billy pushing each other on the swing set that Vision built for them shortly after they were born. 

“Yes Vision dear?” Wanda asks as she dusts off the entertainment console against the living room wall. 

“I believe I have come to a peculiar conclusion about this neighborhood that we are in.”

“What do you mean, Vis?” Wanda drops the dust cloth. The entire conversation is repeating. _The entire conversation is repeating!_ Maybe, if Wanda can just change the subject earlier or act dense, maybe Vision won’t repeat what he just told her. 

“Wanda, I do believe that none of this is real.” He sets the coffee and newspaper down on the island. _Okay, that didn’t happen last time._

“Say that again?” Wanda tries her hardest to keep her breathing at a normal pace. 

“I do believe that none of this is real.” The conversation is definitely going the same way it did before. How, Wanda doesn’t know. She’s changed it before, she can change it again. 

“You know Vis, I do believe the boys need to start helping around the house more. They are double-digits after all. 

“Don’t change the subject, Dear.” 

She sighs. Maybe though, when Vision does ask the question she is about to ask, it will be different than last time. “Well what do you mean Vision?”

“This isn’t real. I’m not really real, am I?”

He said it. There’s no going back. To protect her reality Wanda twirls her hand and time resets. 

+++

“Wanda dear,” Vision says as he stands behind the kitchen island, newspaper in one hand, a coffee mug in the other. Through the window behind him, Wanda cannot see Tommy and Billy playing in the backyard. She panics for a second before she hears two pairs of footsteps coming from upstairs as the turn to run down the stairs in unison. The twins bolt past her, almost tripping over the cord on the vacuum cleaner that Wanda is pushing across the carpet. They run past their father, causing him to almost drop his coffee. It occurs to her then how weird that is, for Vision to be holding coffee, as he can’t drink it. 

“Yes Vision dear?” The hum of the vacuum is her only reassurance at the moment. 

“I believe I have come to a peculiar conclusion about this neighborhood that we are in.” If this conversation goes the same way that it has the last two realities, Wanda is pretty sure she will blow something up, most likely one of the pieces of abstract art on the wall. 

“What do you mean, Vis?” 

He looks up at her from the newspaper. “Wanda, I do believe that none of this is real.”

It happened again. How does it keep happening? 

Wanda twirls her hand and time resets. 

She needs to know why she can’t change this conversation. 

+++

“Wanda dear.” Vision says as he stands behind the kitchen island, newspaper in one hand, a coffee mug in the other. This time she can hear Tommy and Billy in their room playing. 

“Yes Vision dear?” Somewhere, deep down, Wanda can already tell that there’s no changing this flaw in her reality. Somehow, Vision learned the truth, and everything is falling apart. But she refuses to believe it. Somewhere, somehow, she has to figure out how she is going to fix her reality. 

“I believe I have come to a peculiar conclusion about this neighborhood that we are in.”

Wanda twirls her hand and time resets.

+++

“Wanda dear.”

+++

“Wanda dear.”

+++

“Wanda dear.”

+++

“Wanda dear.”

+++

Wanda tries to stop it again and again and again and it’s worked before but something is preventing it from working again, from putting things back the way they should be. 

“Good job, Wanda,” a voice, different from the one from the radio incident with Dottie, comes through the television speaker.

“You’ve unleashed the multiverse,” the voice says. She recognizes it, but can’t figure out who it is. 

“What does that mean?” Vision looks at her, concern flooding his face. 

“I dont know.” Wanda glances around, trying to see if anything jogs her memory of the voice. 

“It means we’re all in grave danger. Say your goodbyes now. Tommy and Billy will live, but Vision will not.” _Strange._

“Vis.” She turns to face him. Wanda opens her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing comes out. She can’t even bring herself to say goodbye.

“Wanda.” Vision smiles sadly at her. He’s already accepted his fate, just like that, with no ounce of fighting spirit left. 

_“I can’t.”_

“You can. You must. You’ll be alright.” He cups her face and kisses her forehead. 

“Don't you see? I won't be. That’s why I created this damned reality and you and Sword and Geraldine ruined it.” Wanda’s gripping onto Vision’s arms, practically begging him to stay with her, with their sons. 

“Goodbye, Wanda.” That’s the last thing he says as reality begins to break itself apart. 

As the house begins to crumble around her, Vision goes with it, leaving her only surrounded by dust and static, and her two sons standing in what used to be the kitchen, looking completely and utterly confused. 

“Where’s Papa?” Billy asks. 

“Where’s the house?” Tommy asks at the same time. 

Wanda falls to her knees clutching at the dust underneath her. It’s ironically symbolic, she thinks, both of them turned to dust. But Wanda had been able to come back from turning to dust. Vision won’t be so lucky. 

“Gone,” she says, voice breaking. “It’s all gone.” 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
